


Moving In

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-28
Updated: 2007-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 11:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/41507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika





	Moving In

"What is all this?" Nick stepped over empty boxes upon empty boxes. Each box was marked "BEDROOM," "BATHROOM," "CLOTHES." This meant someone was moving into his house.

Who had a key to his house to be able to get in here to move in their stuff? Hell, who would want to move in with him?

"Hello? Anyone here?" Nick called out. The lack of response told him that whoever was moving in with him without his consent wasn't probably making another run to pick up stuff. He looked around the room. He found a box that was opened but still packed with stuff. It was labeled "PICTURES - SPECIAL - MY LOVE" Little hearts surrounded the words "my love." Whoever this was had too much time on his or her hands when labeling this box.

Nick's curiosity got the best of him, and he went through the pictures. "They're of me. Now it's all coming together." He felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist as he got to a picture half covered. He pulled it out and looked up. "Brian."

"Hey baby," Brian planted kisses along Nick's neck, "Surprise."

"You sure did surprise me babe," Nick closed his eyes and took in Brian's scent, "But why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped you."

"Oh I didn't expect you to come home so soon. I planned to move everything, unpack everything, get the boxes out and lay in your bed wearing nothing but a smile. But you came home early."

Nick's heart sink. He felt horrible. "I'm sorry baby."

Brian shook his head. "Baby it's okay. You stripping me is so much hotter." He turned Nick's head and kissed him.


End file.
